


it's not right, but it's okay

by agentaomine



Series: tumblr fic prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3022277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentaomine/pseuds/agentaomine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident, honestly. It’s not like he meant to have murderer extraordinaire Peter Hale’s tongue down his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not right, but it's okay

**Author's Note:**

> PERCEPTIONS3KEY SAID: OR OR OR, STETER, OBLIVIOUS STILES ANNOYS PETER INTO MAKING OUT WITH HIM AND STILES REALIZES “OH, THIS IS WHY I’VE BEEN ANNOYING PETER” — I’VE SEEN TOTALLY FLUFFY VERSIONS OF THIS, SO MAYBE A DARKER VERSION WOULD BE FUN (W/A HAPPY ENDING)
> 
> didn't do the dark part i'm so sorry ugh i'm so bad at dark
> 
> also if liam is ooc, sorry? i haven't seen the last few episodes, oops.
> 
> if you want me to write something, i'm treatyofversigh on tumblr!! i do angst pretty well, i guess, if that's your thing.

Peter Hale tasted like copper. Stiles could’ve done without that information.

It was an accident, honestly. It’s not like he  _meant_  to have murderer extraordinaire Peter Hale’s tongue down his throat. (That’s not to say that he didn’t enjoy it, but that was beside the point.) 

\- - -

Hunters had captured Liam, so the pack had split up into groups upon going into the building. Of course, Stiles had been sent with Peter, as he was the only one who could even  _talk_ to him without attempting to kill him again. He was tasked with making sure Peter didn’t sabotage them or just  _leave_.

“Why,” Peter had drawled, “are you even doing this?”

Stiles scowled in response, not bothering to look at him. “He’s pack.”

He’d continued walking on the path before them, keeping his flashlight facing straight ahead. The man behind him snorted.

“ _What_?”

“They wouldn’t risk themselves for everyone in the pack,” he’d said in a matter-of-fact tone that had made Stiles come to a stop to turn and look at him seriously.

“They would,” he said slowly, wondering if Peter was an idiot. “They would because I’d make sure we’d get you back.”

Peter had tilted his head, looking faintly amused. “And why would you do that?”

“You’re an asset to the pack,” Stiles snapped.

Peter’d reached out and took his hand, thumb pressed to the pulse point on his wrist as he’d done in the parking garage that Stiles had decided never to think of again. He hated the way his breath had hitched, but he hated the amused way Peter had stared at him more.

“There’s no denying that,” the man had hummed, “but that’s not the only reason, now is it?”

_Because you’re important_  had lingered on the tip of his tongue, but he’d swallowed it down.

“Someone has to make sure you don’t resurrect yourself and cause problems, and the hunters sure as hell wouldn’t be able to,” is what he’d settled on as he jerked out of the werewolf’s grip and continued down the hallway.

A few minutes later, he’d turned to say something particularly snarky to Peter, but found he couldn’t.

“Come  _on_ ,” he’d groaned, though it was drowned out by the sound of gunfire and screaming in the opposite direction.

He was going to  _kill_ Peter.

\- - -

After having run across the building to get to the room (filled with  _torture equipment_ , Christ), he was greeted with a bloodbath. It was as unsurprising as it was unpleasant. Liam was staring wide-eyed from where he’d been tied up at Peter, who was flicking blood off of his hand.

“Took you long enough,” Peter greeted, grinning in a way that he could only describe as  _feral_.

“Oh my  _god,_ seriously, Peter?” Stiles moaned. “Don’t let him kill anyone else, they said! Of course I won’t, I said. Yeah, like  _that_  could’ve happened at  _all_. Shit, it smells awful in here-“

“Stiles,” Liam said suddenly to his right.

He turned to face the younger teenager, scowling. “ _What_?”

“He was actually hel-  _oh my god-_ ”

Peter had decided that, of all times and places, was the ideal moment to turn Stiles’ head towards his and kiss him. Stiles made a noise of surprise and lifted a hand to shove him away and ended up with it fisting the werewolf’s hair, forcing him closer.

Maybe it wasn’t an accident, and yeah, he didn’t think he’d end up making out with a werewolf who’d probably just ripped out someone’s throat, and  _oh my_ god,  _that’s disgusting,_  he thought, wrenching himself away, fully aware that his lips were redder than usual for more than one reason.

“Gross,” he heard Liam groan from behind him.

“ _Perfect_ ,” Peter declared.


End file.
